1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates generally to video conferencing, and more specifically to a mobile platform having video conferencing capability.
2. Background
It has become common to communicate using a mobile phone. For instance, two people can communicate with one another with a voice call using their mobile phones. In addition, mobile phones also allow the two people to communicate with one another using text messages as well as video calls. To communicate with more than one other person at a time, it has become common to share videos online. For instance, a video may be uploaded, which is then stored as a video file on a server in a network. A plurality of receivers may then download the uploaded video file from the server at later times for later playback. The uploading and downloading of the video file are not performed in real-time.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.